


I think I understand

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squirming around to face Cas, the hands left his hips while he moved but kept him boxed in against the counter edge, Cas pressing up against him and even his 'I wanna rub my boner on you' face was fucking intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I understand

And another one bites the dust. Dean was feeling pretty good, a small nest of bump in the night nasty vamps ganked in one neat swoop and he and Sam were still standing. Cas had tagged along, the mission didn't have anything to do with finding out more about Michael and Lucifer's plans or how to, y'know, stop the apocalypse. Yeah, that one was kind important but they were currently at a stand still, so when a few monsters popped up on their radar it was back to good ol hunting things and saving people.

They didn't really need Cas on the mission, more often than not it seemed the feather duster had more important matters on his plate - Dean didn't actually believe he came front and center all the time like Cas must of thought when he got all huffy, just most of the time - but the angel had been loitering around so they might as well take the back up. Turned out to be a good call, the pair of vamps that had originally attracted them led back to a nest of seven.

They weren't too much of a challenge, Dean and Sam both got away with a few cuts and bruises, and Cas had taken a swipe to the face that bled fucking everywhere, but he'd just healed himself up. Dean was surprised the angel hadn't immediately tidied his appearance too, still had a streak of red down his cheek with his hair rumpled up looking all manner of hot mess when they got back to the motel room. Cas could do what he wanted, Dean was eager to wash the blood off his face, drying thick and sticky it gunked in all the creases and pulled when he talked. Course Sammy had taken the bathroom first, no doubt impatient to clean the gore out of his princess hair. So Dean was bent over the chipped sink in the kitchenette splashing water over his face trying to scrub out the grime when he felt Cas come up behind him.

Guy had no sense of personal space. Dean was not only getting more used to having Cas invading his personal space all the time he was kind of starting to like it, although it was weird in a way, because he really didn't know what Cas meant by it. The angel had been told enough times to back off, and had started backing off, until a sloppy drunk blow job a few weeks back had them all sorts of awkward round each other in front of Sam.

"I think I understand."

Dean rinsed and spit, standing up from the sink and swiping his face on the sleeve of his soft flannel, hair spiked and ruffled at the forehead where water splashed up.

"And what is it you understand?"

"What you meant by excitement."

Hands tentatively settled on his hips and Dean almost jumped at the contact, eyes still fixed ahead at a broken handle that was hanging off a cupboard door. Cas was past invading personal space and full on up to body contact, and that was definitely a boner pressed against his ass. Dean pressed back. Cas' hands gripped harder and ground forward. Hot damn, if monster hunting got Cas' engine revved, Dean was a-ok with that. He was not however going to dry hump against the counter staring at some fugly ass cabinets.

Squirming around to face Cas, the hands left his hips while he moved but kept him boxed in against the counter edge, Cas pressing up against him and even his 'I wanna rub my boner on you' face was fucking intense.

"Oh yeah, ganking some evil s.o.b.'s gets you going huh?"

Cas looked like he was actually considering this, the insistent nudging of his hips still moving against Dean slowing down a little as he spaced out. Dude liked to think.

"Perhaps. But watching you bent over in tight jeans cutting off a vampires head certainly does."

Dean wasn't too sure if he should take that as a compliment or be a tad creeped out. He settled for both. But the second part was definitely not a deal breaker, Cas had been creepy since day one. There were all sorts of dirty depraved things he wanted to do to the angel since a few weeks back, but most of them required more privacy and time than they had with Sam in the shower. Okay, so he’d wanted to do depraved things to Cas for a hell of a lot longer than a few weeks, but ever since the sprinkling of ‘oh hey this might actually happen’ was added, they’d gotten a hell of a lot more detailed.

Dean settled for the crude and simple, grinding forward, his cock already hard in his jeans, bumping up against Cas’ obvious erection and rolling his hips while he watched the other, those slender hands right back on his hips, fingers splaying out to push up under the hem of Dean’s shirt. 

Some wires had gotten crossed in Dean’s head a long, long time ago, and having a ticking clock with the threat of Sam walking in on – or just waking up to – Dean getting freaky had started to trigger a weird response of arousal, guess he had just gotten worked up enough in this kind of situation that his stupid brain decided to meld the two together. Either way, he was ready to go and Cas was just staring with blown out eyes and blood still on his face looking all manner of crazed psycho killer and Dean should be worried how hot that got him, but he easily dismissed that and started unbuttoning Cas’ pants. That was clearly the only solution to this situation. 

And he just thought it again, what he thought the first time, that Cas had a pretty dick, it still looked pretty to Dean as he pulled it out of Cas’ pants, straining hard and hot and twitching in Dean’s hand. At least Cas had the decency to mirror his actions, guy would catch on quick enough, his slender fingers opening up Dean’s pants and pulling his cock out, wrapping around the length of it and squeezing firmly. Fuck yeah, he had definitely learned enough from last time, but his awkward overly enthusiastic motions were still totally arousing too.

Yeah, they were not going to make it to a bed or any horizontal surface for that matter – the carpet did not count because it was shaggy and matted and hell fucking no even for as low standards as Dean had, just no. Dean considered sinking to his knees and seeing how rough he could get Cas to fuck into his face. But the warm press of a smooth palm against his sensitive cock was too good to give up so he settled on the ol’ reliable hand job, quick and efficient.

Widening his stance so Cas could lean forward and settle between his bowed legs better, pushing their hips closer, knuckles brushing against each other as they worked their dicks separately, Dean tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to Cas’, letting the other ease into it, letting Cas dictate the pace. He was not disappointed by all his late night fantasies regarding a certain badass angelic warrior, Cas pressing back and parting his lips, uncertain of what to do it seemed but more than willing to find out. Dean licked into his mouth, encouraging to open his lips wider, let Dean in, insistent but smooth, kissing was one of the things Dean did best, and guys could appreciate it as much as girls. He expected Cas to give in to it, which the angel did

The sudden shift of his body was not expected however, one strong arm snaking behind his waist and down the curve of his ass, gripping against the back of his thigh and lifting, just one leg, as he sank in a part bend on the other leg he wrapped the one Cas lifted up around the other’s waist, letting Cas take his weight, finding he couldn’t move as well, couldn’t do much but bump back, but he really liked the way Cas took control, holding him up and leaning him back, pressing into his mouth and pumping his dick steady and sweet. 

Dean pulled back from the kiss, bringing his hand up to his mouth to spit in his palm, and the partially disgusted but mostly curious look that Cas gave him at that disappeared quicker than the angel doing a sneaky batman move as soon as Deans slick palm wrapped around both their cocks, brushing Cas’ hand aside. Those long fingers found his hips again, holding onto Dean and rubbing up against his body with a grip on a hip and a grip on a thigh. Dean used his free hand to get a hold on Cas’ bicep and damn if the dude was not pretty fucking ripped, not obviously so but he had a lean density under his skin that was all hard muscle. Holding on and grinding his hips as much as he could with a foot off the ground, Dean started jerking them off together, fingers barely wrapping around both their cocks but the friction of Cas’ length against his was flushed warm and slick with spit and precome.

Cas kept dipping forward for kisses, half of them on mark and half to just the corner of lips or a cheek or even the tip of a nose cause Dean was distracted and not too stable. But liked a trained dog, the moment the shower in bathroom turned off Dean came hard, timing spot fucking on, biting down on the plush swell of Cas’ lip and tensing up against his body, twisting his wrist and pumping fast he got Cas to follow soon after, that hoarse voice rumbling with surprise as the angel twitched under him. 

Dean took a few shaky breaths, Cas letting his poor leg go so he could slump against the counter with both feet firmly planted, definitely not swaying forward a few inches when Cas stepped back and took all his Cas smelling warmth with him. A consternated little frown showed up on the angel's face when he looked down at himself, tucking his cock back in but his shirt and tie were smeared with come, which was also smeared up Dean's front, but it was so totally not fair when the angel just touched his stomach and poof insta dry clean, his clothes were neat and fresh, his hair smoothed back down, the whole nine yards as he ever so calmly just sat down in a chair like nothing had happened when the bathroom door knob rattled as it turned.

Dean froze. He was splattered in come as the bathroom door swung open with a cloud of steam. Turning back to the kitchen sink and splashing water on the corner of his plaid over shirt he started rubbing furiously as the tacky white streaks. Cas was sittin pretty with what Dean swore was a fucking smug look on his face, the guy could have at least given Dean a little tap of mojo to tidy him up but no he apparently thought it would be funny for Sam to come walking out with Dean messy and Cas just... just looking at him.

Asshole.


End file.
